


A Happy Ever After

by elenilote



Series: It's a kind of magic [22]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Hawke and Anders - a happy-ever-after story</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. The first original story I have written since leaving school many, many years ago. It features my wonderful friend ashyraine's PC, Daniel Hawke - I wrote this for her.

A Happy Ever After

They all went their separate ways after the business with Meredith. There was really no need for Daniel Hawke to stay in Kirkwall.

There was never any real question of Aveline coming with them, the goodbye was still bittersweet - she had been his first and firmest friend since the beginning.

Carver stayed of course. He was a Templar now and although they had - largely - patched things up between them, it would not help his future to be seen with an apostate brother. The real surprise was that Merrill decided to stay with him. There had been something between them, years ago but somewhere in the chaos of the last weeks things has warmed between them again. He was glad about that; at least Carver did not have to be alone.

 

They kept in touch with Varric through occasional letters, the dwarf even venturing to see them in Orlais every few years.

Isabela became once again notorious throughout Thedas for her adventures, and Fenris as her ever-present companion was cause for many rumours.

Daniel was happy though. Finally, they could live in peace. He had bought a small herbalist shop with an apartment at the back; Anders taught him potion and poultice making.

Daniel could not help indulging Anders' smallest requests, however unimportant they seemed to his lover; thus a house full of cats and a never-ending stream of orphans and refugees seeking help all hours of the night.

Although they had an outwardly simple life, they dined on fine cheeses and drank exquisite Antivan wines. They slept on sheets made of the finest Orlesian silk, their bedroom was always decorated with flowers that filled the house with their sweet scent.

They knew this would not last forever. That one day they would have to leave this behind. But it still came too soon; they had barely been in Orlais for 15 years.

He could feel it. Anders was getting listless and depressed. Of course the daft bastard was going to insist on going at it alone, but damned if he would allow it!

So he made plans, arranged for a ship to take them to Ferelden and further to Orzammar. Anders was growing more and more morose as months went by and finally at the end of autumn it was time to go.

Daniel could not help feeling strangely free when the door to the Deep Roads was closed behind them. The dwarves had been respectful, even awed in their treatment of Anders, this seemed to rouse something inside his lover; he had not seen Anders this fierce and proud in years.

 

The Legion greeted them with silent salutes as they passed them. And in the end, it was just the two of them and the endless sea of darkspawn. They spent days (weeks?) fighting the spawn, only briefly pausing to eat and sleep when exhaustion took them.

They were one, lightning arcing from Anders's fingers and firestorm bursting forth from Daniel's. This here, this is what they were made for.

In the end, there were just too many of them and they were out of potions. There were wounds and bruises everywhere. This would be it - the final stand.

 

Daniel stood by Anders's side and took him by the hand. “I love you.”

Anders smiled in return and squeezed the hand clasped in his. “Always.”

 

There was no one to see their last stand, to see them fall side by side still clasping one another's hand.

But someone did see it. He had been watching the pair in their fight, but he knew he could not intervene - the Warden and the mage were determined to die and he could not take that away from them.

But he would not allow their deed to go unrewarded.

He scattered the darkspawn surrounding the bodies, he would not allow them defile these two. He gathered the bodies in his arms and deep under the deepest dwarven tunnels, laid them down. There was a stone cairn in the cavern, otherwise unmarked except for a sword with a griffon mark driven point down in the stone.

The Architect raised a cairn for the Warden and his mate and set their staves on either end.

It was months later that a Legion scouting party found a stone tablet in an abandoned thaig. The tablet described in great detail the last stand of a Grey Warden and his Mage, but contained no information on the writer.


End file.
